The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In some communication networks, a communication device, such as a base station, simultaneously transmits different data to different communication devices, such as mobile stations. Similarly, in some communication networks, communication devices, such as mobile stations, simultaneously transmit different data to another communication device, such as a base station. In these scenarios, when the different data are transmitted at the same frequency, the different data act as interference to each other.
One technique for mitigating interference is referred to as successive interference canceling (SIC). In SIC, a strongest signal is first demodulated and decoded in the presence of interference caused by other signals. Next, the decoded data is re-encoded, re-modulated, and then subtracted from the other signals. Then, the second strongest signal is demodulated and decoded in the presence of interference caused by the remaining signals. Next, the decoded data is re-encoded, re-modulated, and then subtracted from the remaining signals. Then, the third strongest signal is decoded, and so on.